Fool
by Jcansnh
Summary: [4] 'Cuma mau dengar suaramu aja kok. Aku kan kangen.' [ P101's ; Jinyoung B. , Jihoon P. , Woojin P. ]


Jihoon menyadari betul perubahan sikap Jinyoung yang signifikan. Lelaki bermarga Bae itu sudah tidak lagi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, tidak lagi memberi kata-kata manis di penghujung pesan pengantar tidur, tidak lagi menemaninya untuk begadang mengerjakan tugas. Jinyoung Bae sudah berubah, bukan lagi Jinyoung Bae yang penuh perhatian dan bermulut manis.

Jinyoung sudah tidak lagi mengunjungi kelas 12-2 setiap istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah, ia lebih sering berkunjung ke kelas sebelahnya, 12-3. Jihoon sendiri tidak cukup buta untuk menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu mulai tertarik pada murid pindahan, Daehwi Lee namanya.

Pernah sekali Jihoon mengirimkan pesan kepada Jinyoung, bermaksud mempertanyakan hubungan mereka. Tapi alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Jinyoung malah membalas;

 _'Aku masih sayang Jihoon.'_

.

.

"Kamu masih pacaran sama Jinyoung?" tanya Woojin.

Jihoon mendadak meletakkan kembali roti yang nyaris menyapa indera pengecapnya. Membicarakan Jinyoung secara mendadak membuatnya kehilangan selera makan, padahal tadi Jihoon sendiri yang menarik-narik lengan Woojin untuk menemaninya makan siang.

"Ji?" Woojin menatap Jihoon khawatir, "Aku salah ngomong ya?"

Jihoon berdiri mendadak, membuat kursi tempatnya duduk berdecit nyaring. "Tau ah, mau balik ke kelas aja." Woojin buru-buru mencekal pergelangan tangan Jihoon, "Maaf-maaf, jangan marah gitu dong."

Jihoon kembali duduk di kursi, lalu dengan cepat menyedot milkshake cokelat miliknya. Woojin tersenyum melihat bibir Jihoon yang sedikit mengerucut sambil menyedot minumannya. Tangannya dengan jahil mencubit bibir Haechan dan dihadiahi pukulan telak di lengan. "Woojin! Sakit tau!"

Woojin sendiri malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang menurutnya lucu, dan cantik? Woojin berdehem dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Woojin memanggil dengan nada yang pelan dan halus.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon mendongak dan matanya langsung terperangkap dalam mata sehitam jelaga milik Woojin. Jihoon bisa lihat bibir Woojin membentuk garis senyuman yang seperti virus, membuatnya diam-diam tertular untuk tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dan pertanyaan Woojin tiba-tiba membuat senyuman Jihoon luntur,

"Aku masih belum bisa menggantikan posisi Jinyoung, ya?"

.

.

Jihoon mendongak saat mendengar derap kaki mendekat, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Jinyoung berlari ke arahnya.

Nafas Jinyoung tersengal saat tiba disebelah Jihoon yang bersandar, menunggu di pinggir koridor. "Maaf. Udah nunggu lama, ya?"

Jihoon tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Setengah jam sih, tapi ngga sebanding sama waktu yang kamu pakai buat perjuangin aku dulu."

Sebelah alis Jinyoung menukik, "Apa sih, Ji?"

Jihoon menggeleng sambil tertawa. Detik berikutnya tawa itu hilang, terganti dengan senyuman tipis. Dan ajakan Jihoon membuat Jinyoung menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo putus."

"Ji?"

Jihoon menghela nafas ringan sambil mempertahankan senyumnya, "Aku udah ngga ngerasa kalau kita pacaran."

"Tapi aku masih sayang sama kamu, Ji."

Jihoon menggangguk, "Iya kamu memang masih sayang sama aku." Lalu kepalanya menggeleng, "Tapi kamu cuma sayang ke aku sekedar teman kan, akhir-akhir ini? Aku ngga mau dibilang egois sama yang lain, aku pacaran sama kamu, tapi aku juga akhir-akhir ini jalan sama Woojin."

Jinyoung maju untuk menyelimuti Jihoon dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tangannya tertaut dibelakang pinggang Jihoon dan dagunya disandarkan pada bahu si lelaki manis itu. Cukup lama sampai terdengar suara Jihoon yang menarik kembali cairan dari hidungnya.

Jinyoung mengusap lembut punggung Jihoon untuk menenangkannya, "Jangan menangis."

Jinyoung sempat mengecup pipi gembul itu kilat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf ya. Aku juga egois, ngga bisa milih antara kamu atau Daehwi."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk lalu menyeka matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air. "Aku yang minta maaf, udah tau kamu suka sama orang lain, tapi masih pura-pura buta dan nahan kamu supaya nggak pacaran sama Daehwi."

Jinyoung tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jemari hangat Jihoon. "Ayo kuantar pulang."

.

Karena kisah mereka hanya sebatas pernah.

Pernah saling suka. Pernah saling cinta. Pernah saling memuja. Pernah saling bersama. Pernah saling terluka.

Tapi pernah itu akan sia-sia. Karena semua akan terlupa dan tidak menjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Aneh memang, seharusnya Jihoon merasa sedih saat harus putus dengan Jinyoung yang sudah menjadi pacarnya lebih dari dua tahun. Nyatanya dibanding sedih, Jihoon malah merasa lega.

Lelaki manis itu baru saja hendak mengirimi pesan Woojin untuk menjemputnya esok pagi, tapi ternyata niatnya batal karena Woojin menghubunginya lebih dulu.

"Halo."

 _'Jutek banget sih. Ji'_

"Ya biarin. Yang jutek juga aku."

 _'Apaan dah.'_

Jihoon diam-diam tersenyum, "Kenapa nelpon? Malam-malam pula."

 _'Cuma mau dengar suaramu aja kok. Aku kan kangen.'_

"Apaan sih, Jin."

 _'Ngga papa sih, Ji.'_

Dan keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sampai Jihoon tiba-tiba berbicara;

"Aku sama Jinyoung udah putus."

 _'Hah? Serius? Kok bisa?'_

Jihoon merotasikan kedua bola matanya. "Iya serius, habis kamu nanyain terus aku sama dia masih pacaran apa ngga."

 _'Kalau gitu, jadi pacarku mau ngga?'_

Jihoon merasa pipinya bersemu secara dadakan. "Apaan. Ngga romantis, nggak kayak Jinyoung pas nembak aku dulu."

 _'Kamu mau romantis jenis apa sih?'_

"Hmmm... Makan malam di kapal pesiar?"

 _'Oke makan malam. Tapi di restoran ibunya Haknyeon aja ya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

[4/4]

Terakhir untuk hari ini~ Maaf sudah nyampah ehehehe.

Hyeongseob, maaf ya doinya kutebeng sebentar, ehehe.

Ps : pas ngetik, lagunya day6 yg How Can I Say sm Congratulations keputar secara gantian. Playlistku memang hebat:)))

Pss : Woo Jinyoung itu kapelnya siapa ya, teman teman?

Psss : spoiler para masternim dan aku lemah liat mereka walo banyak yg burem ㅠ.ㅠ

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
